Of Flowers and Rings
by InkAndScribbles
Summary: That night, Supergirl was seen flying with a rainbow cape rather than her usual red one. SUPERCORP AU


**So this is just a really random one-shot I wrote today at school. It's completely AU, I hope you enjoy it :)**

It wasn't until the third person ran past her, with a flag, that Kara thought to listen and find out what was happening.

At first, she just thought it was a solitary person acting strange, shouting joyfully but without any real words but then another person ran past her, doing the same thing. It wasn't until that last person ran past her that she thought to use her super hearing. Ducking into an alleyway, she whipped her glasses off and focussed on the people nearby,

"Just went through…"

"The whole country…"

"…not happy."

There was lots of muttering but Kara couldn't catch any specifics although it seemed like some kind of legislation had been passed. Walking back into the main street, Kara saw more and more flags miraculously appearing from nowhere. Suddenly, it hit her all at once as her eyes took in the abundance of colour that was suddenly surrounding her. It had happened.

Same sex marriage was legal. Across the whole of the USA.

The magnitude of it hit her in a huge wave. This was spectacular. She knew her sister had wanted to propose to Maggie for a while now, but was holding off until there was marriage equality everywhere. Alex would probably call her about it tomorrow.

Checking her watch, Kara realised she was going to be late home, a fact that greatly annoyed her. Lena was cooking tonight and Kara was looking forward to whatever surprise dish Lena would have waiting for her. Everything she made was delicious so Kara knew she would like it. She wouldn't have time to call her girlfriend; she still had to stop at CatCo to drop off her research to Snapper before going home. Hopefully Lena wouldn't be too upset, Kara didn't want a repeat of the last time (and only time) she had been late home.

* * *

 _It was the day after Kara had officially moved in with Lena, her girlfriend of seven months, and she was already messing it up by being later. Snapper had kept her late at the office to finish a report and she hadn't had the chance to call Lena. Kara knew that Lena wouldn't mind her lateness too much, it was only half an hour, but Kara still didn't like it._

 _Rushing out of the building, Kara contemplated flying home but decided it wasn't worth the risk. Instead, she made her way across the road, past the jewellers and into the florist. The least she could do was apologise with a bunch of Lena's favourite flowers._

 ** _(LINE BREAK)_**

 _Arriving home, Kara unlocked the door, calling out into the hallway,_

 _"_ _Lena, sweetie? I'm home! Sorry I'm late."_

 _Kara listened but didn't hear anything. Lena had said that she would be home early from work, maybe she had popped out for something. Hanging her coat up, Kara noticed that Lena's was already there so clearly she was in their apartment somewhere. When deciding who's apartment to move into, Lena had suggested that they buy a new place that was the same distance from CatCo, L Corp and the DEO, something Kara readily agreed to._

 _Stepping down the hallway, Kara used her super hearing to listen for Lena's heartbeat; she was on the balcony. Clutching the flowers tightly, Kara made her way swiftly out to the balcony only to stop short at the sight that greeted her._

 _Lena was gazing out across the city with a glass of red wine in her hand, tears silently slipping down her face. Stepping out further onto the balcony, Kara whispered softly,_

 _"_ _Lena? Lena, sweetie, what's wrong?"_

 _Lena startled, her eyes darting to Kara,_

 _"_ _You're here?"_

 _It was said so quietly that Kara would've missed it if her hearing wasn't so enhanced. A frown marred Kara's face as she took in Lena's words,_

 _"_ _Of course I'm here! Sorry I'm late, by the way. Snapper kept me later and I didn't have time to call; I bought you flowers though."_

 _Lena looked away from Kara, sniffing slightly,_

 _"_ _I thought…"_

 _She trailed off uncertainly and Kara moved to sit next to her taking the brunette's free hand in both of hers,_

 _"_ _You thought what?"_

 _Lena turned her head, meeting Kara's concerned gaze. Her lower lip trembled as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Kara clutched her hand tightly as Lena began to speak,_

 _"_ _I thought, god it seems so stupid now, I thought you'd changed your mind. About living here…with me. I'm sorry, it's silly an-"_

 _"_ _It's not silly, I should have called or texted you. But Lena, I love you, okay? You don't have to worry about me leaving you or not coming home. I love you. And I promise I'll never be home late again."_

 _Lena gave a watery laugh,_

 _"_ _I love you too, Kara. I love the flowers, they're beautiful. I'm holding you to what you just said though, and I'll expect more than flowers if there is a next time."_

* * *

And in the three years they had been living together, Kara had not been home late once. Until now.

Heading into the CatCo building, Kara noticed a small crowd forming in the centre of the lobby. Walking closer, Kara tried to see over peoples' shoulders. Eventually, she just decided to covertly use her x-ray vision to see through people. What she saw made her heart melt.

It was Tom, the head of security, and his boyfriend David. They had kept fairly quiet about the relationship but the whole building knew they were dating. Kara watched in awe as Tom dropped to one knee, producing a small box. Gasps flitted through the crowd and David's hands went to his mouth when he saw the ring. Tom uttered a simple,

"Marry me?"

Kara felt tears in her eyes as David nodded ecstatically, allowing Tom to slip the ring on his finger. A cheer went up from the crowd as David peppered Tom's face with small kisses.

Shaking herself from her happy state, Kara swiftly made her way up to Snapper's office to deliver her research. Opening the door, Kara was unsurprised to see Snapper diligently working away at his desk. In lieu of a greeting, Kara announced her presence with,

"Tom and David just got engaged downstairs."

Snapper glanced up at her momentarily before uttering a gruff,

"Well, it's about time."

Kara smiled softly, she knew Snapper was happy for them. Leaving her research on the desk next to Snapper, Kara turned to leave,

"Danvers! I'm giving you the piece on the new legislation. Report to me tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

Kara hurried back down the stairs (using super speed) and out the building. Checking her watch Kara realised she would be almost an hour late by the time she got home. Remembering Lena's words the last time she was late, Kara's eyes found the shop across the street. Hopefully Lena would like what she came home with.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Arriving at the door of their apartment, Kara took a moment to calm her nerves. She was now over an hour later than she said she would be. Clutching her purchase tightly in her hand Kara silently opened the door. She could immediately hear Lena moving about in the kitchen so as least she wasn't too upset. Moving to the kitchen doorway, Kara leant quietly against the frame, a small smile on her face as she watched her girlfriend.

Lena's back was to her as she moved about, cleaning the kitchen surfaces. Kara could see dinner on the table but it looked cold. Going back to looking at Lena, Kara felt herself grinning as her girlfriend danced along to the music coming from her iPod. As Lena continued dancing, Kara felt love practically flowing through her veins. Lena looked so beautiful; her hair was down around her shoulders in natural waves, worn jeans and one of Kara's old hoodies her chose attire for the evening. Kara always loved it when Lena dressed like this, she looked much more relaxed and happy than when she was in her business suits. Looking down at what was in her hands, Kara knew she had made the right decision.

Shuffling forward, Kara cleared her throat and waited for the inevitable telling-off she would receive from Lena. Said woman span around in surprise. Surprise that quickly morphed into anger,

"An hour?! You are over an hour late and now dinner is cold. And just because you can heat it up in three seconds it doesn't mean that you should have to. I cannot believe that you didn't have the decency to even text me! Where were you?"

Lena had been walking closer and closer to Kara until they were almost nose to nose. Kara couldn't help but fall even more in love with her girlfriend in that moment. Before she answered, Kara had to tell Lena the good news,

"You haven't heard yet?"

Lena's anger changed to confusion,

"Heard what?"

Kara smiled so widely that her face hurt,

"They've done it! The legislation went through. Same sex marriage is now legal across the whole country!"

The delight in Kara's voice was contagious and Lena found herself beginning to smile, her eyes lighting up as she did so,

"You're serious? It's actually happening?"

Kara nodded happily, almost bouncing with excitement. Lena laughed lightly, Kara thought it was a beautiful sound.

"That's fantastic, Kara! But that doesn't explain why you're so late?"

Kara smiled a little guiltily. She was really hoping that Lena would like her apology 'gift'.

"I'm late because I remember what you said last time I was late. You told me you expected more than flowers. So, and you have to let me finish, I got you something else."

Lena looked at Kara quizzically, but she couldn't see anything Kara may have gotten her. Before Lena could ask, Kara began speaking again,

"Lena, you have been a part of my life for almost four years now, and they have been the best years of my life. You have put up with a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of stuff that comes with being with me, like the fact that I'm Supergirl, for one. You've stuck with me through thick and thin, even when I didn't deserve your support and now I can only hope that you'll agree to stick with me through everything else that life can throw at us…Lena Luthor, will you marry me?"

Kara was down on the floor, holding Lena's hands in one of her own, the other occupied by a small velvety box. Lena gazed down at her girlfriend. Kara's eyes were watering, looking up at her adoringly, as if she were the entire world which, Lena thought, she was. At least, she was to Kara. Just as Kara was to her. Lena knew she was crying, but for once she just didn't care as she allowed a huge smile to show on her face,

"Yes, yes, yes. Kara, I would be honoured to marry you…yes."

Kara laughed through her tears, sliding the ring onto Lena's finger before standing up. Running her hands through Lena's hair Kara leaned in, kissing her softly. Lena's arms encircled Kara's waist, pulling her even closer. Breaking the kiss, Lena pressed her forehead to Kara's, letting herself get lost in the depths of euphoria she found in Kara's eyes,

"I love you, Kara Zor-El."

"Lena Luthor, I love you too.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Later on, Lena would spend time admiring the ring that Kara had bought, marvelling at how perfectly it fit and how well it suited her, despite the fact that Kara had literally got it on an impulse decision. Kara would sit and watch her fiancée whilst talking to Alex on the phone about how she would propose to Maggie in a few days' time. They would talk about getting Kara a ring and whether they would incorporate Kryptonian traditions into the wedding. They would also discuss when they would announce their engagement, if they would even _announce_ it or just let everyone see for themselves. But for now, they were both content to just be.

 **Please review? ;p**


End file.
